Viaje a la Isla Ember
by Lilium Hawke
Summary: [Semana Korrasami] (Día 7) El telón se eleva iniciando la opera. La isla Ember tiene la capacidad de cambiar la vida de las personas y revelar nuestro verdadero yo. Los sentimientos que Asami y Korra llevan guardándose desde su ultimo viaje al mundo espiritual saldrán a la luz.


"Como las olas que borran nuestras huellas en la arena, la isla Ember nos entrega a todos una nueva vida, esta isla revela nuestro verdadero yo"

**Viaje a Isla Ember**

Sus pies recorrían a gran velocidad, una y otra vez, el diminuto pasillo. Frotaba sus manos en busca de calor mientras se repetía a sí misma en forma de mantra las mismas palabras.

"Todo saldrá bien"

La repentina invitación había generado, en su momento, felicidad en su rostro no obstante ahora producía constante preocupación.

Freno en seco ante la majestuosa silueta de su acompañante, Asami, que lucía con elegancia un vestido rojo con rayas negras en los bordes. Su belleza originaba en Korra una respiración irregular y sus labios carmesís provocaban en ella deseos que debía reprimir.

– Perdón por la tardanza – murmuró Asami con inusual timidez – ¿Entramos?

– Claro – Respondió – Pronto iniciara la función.

Carmen. La nueva y aclamada opera basada en la novela de su mismo nombre iniciaba en solo unos minutos. Aunque a Korra nunca le había entusiasmado el teatro ni la opera sabía que aquella noche seria única.

– Gracias por acordarte – pronunció la dama de orbes color verde – De un detalle tan pequeño.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No te hagas-Respondió al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba su brazo con el de Korra – Sabes que Carmen es de mis libros favoritos.

– Tal vez – Contestó mientras sonreía con entusiasmo – Aunque pensaba alardearte de mi memoria hasta que terminara la opera.

Pese a que la idea de salir en un viaje había sido de Asami, Korra, fue quien decidió que lugar visitar ese día.

Se ubicaron en el mejor palco del lugar mientras el telón cedía a elevarse y presentar la magnífica opera.

El primer acto empezaba de forma lenta y confusa para el gusto de Korra pero al observar el rostro de felicidad de su acompañante sabía que no podría haber elegido una obra mejor.

– ¿No te parece increíble? – Preguntó Asami mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Korra

– Sí, es fascinante – Contesto Korra refiriéndose a las cualidades de Asami, la obra para ella había quedado en segundo plano – Tu eres fascinante – Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin su consentimiento a la vez que un rubor se manifestaba en sus mejillas.

– Gracias

"Solo nosotras dos"

La última vez que habían tenido la oportunidad de sincerarse y conversar sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras había en su viaje al mundo espiritual. Una vez más se encontraban sólo ellas dos, ignorando al mundo.

La ópera se volvía más interesante mientras transcurrían los actos. Cuando llegaban los momentos favoritos de Asami, está se giraba en dirección a Korra para ver su reacción. Muchas veces en estos simples momentos sus miradas se encontraban y sonreían la una a la otra.

Llegó el final del segundo acto permitiendo un descanso de 15 minutos a los actores y a la audiencia. Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos sin separar el agarre de sus manos y salieron del teatro para respirar el aroma salino del mar.

– Tengo un poco de hambre, iré a comprar algo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – Preguntó Korra hacia su compañera mientras desasía la unión de sus manos. No deseaba hacerlo pero si seguían más tiempo agarradas de las manos el corazón de Korra explotaría.

– Cualquier cosa estará bien – contesto a la vez que levantaba sus hombros – Aunque deberías apresurarte el acto tres pronto iniciará.

– Claro, enseguida regreso – murmuró ubicando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su vestido.

"Todo saldrá bien"

Volvía a repetirse las mismas palabras, mientras se dirigía a la tienda de aperitivos.

Al llegar a la tienda se desilusiono. Le había dicho a Asami que tenía poca hambre pero en realidad tenía demasiada y al llegar a su salvación se encontró con el horrible panorama de una triste caja de manís y dos botellas de agua.

"¿Qué clase de tienda es esta?"

Aun así en su desesperación decidió comprar lo poco que había en la tienda y dirigirse al teatro.

El tercer acto ya había comenzado. Podía escuchar las voces de los actores a pocos metros de llegar a su destino. De seguro llegaría tan solo unos minutos tarde, nada realmente importante podía pasar en el poco tiempo que ella se fue.

Error. Gran error. La vida y Carmen son elementos muy inesperados.

La obra está en un momento cúspide. Los celos de Don José se vuelven más visibles y comienzan a dañar su tranquilidad, al igual que los de Korra. Al entrar a la sala encontró a Asami sujetada de la mano de un hombre al cual no conocía, mientras esta sonreía.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante la escena. Los celos la consumían por dentro. Pensaba acercarse al hombre y alejarlo de Asami aunque esta se molestara pero en vez de hacer eso se retiró del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Korra ahora se encontraba sentada en la arena, contemplando la luna mientras jugaba con el agua. Hacer agua control la tranquilizaba y eliminaba sus preocupaciones temporalmente.

– ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que reconocería sobre todas las demás.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó con una mirada de asombro en su rostro – Estoy segura que la opera no ha terminado.

– Te acompaño, obviamente – respondió sentándose al lado del avatar – No la opera todavía no ha terminado.

– Creí que el final era lo que más te gustaba del libro. ¿Por qué no estás viéndolo?

– Porque la persona con la que quería verlo no se encontraba a mi lado – respondió con una sonrisa que ocasiono palpitaciones apresuradas en el corazón de Korra – ¿Por qué te fuiste?

– Pude ver que tenías compañía. No quería interrumpir – Contestó con un tono brusco.

– ¡Oh! El solo era un amigo al que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Estabas celosa?

– ¿Qué? Claro que no – sus mejillas se habían tornado de color rojo – Tal vez – susurró esperando no se escuchada.

– Que bueno que solo era eso – mencionó la ingeniera con una sonrisa en su rostro – Creí que había dicho algo para arruinar nuestra cita.

– ¿Cita?

– Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Es solo que…

La dulce voz de Asami fue interrumpida por los labios de Korra, en un dulce beso que ambas necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Creo que se nos volvió una costumbre – mencionó Asami con un rostro de felicidad al separarse.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– El terminar nuestros viajes con un beso.

– Tienes razón. Igual que en el mundo espiritual.

En su viaje juntas al mundo espiritual se habían besado inesperadamente. Ninguna sabía quién lo había iniciado pero no se arrepentían de ese momento. Cuando volvieron de su viaje ninguna se había atrevido de hablar de lo ocurrido manteniendo el hecho en un secreto. Estaban aterradas de la reacción de la otra si llegaban a tocar el tema pero en ese momento sabían que sus preocupaciones eran en vano.

– Te amo – pronunciaron ambas al unísono. Sus palabras hicieron a la otra sonrojarse y sonreír. Sus manos se entrelazaron una vez más mientras admiraban la luz de la luna.

Su viaje juntas a la Isla Ember era algo que ninguna de ellas iba nunca a olvidar.

* * *

**Notas: **Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia. Espero no haber cometido muchos errores y que les haya gustado.

No tenía planeado hacer nada para esta semana pero la historia **Felix Felicis** de **Jayne Stark** me inspiro a escribir algo. Vayan a leerla es hermosa.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Adiós!


End file.
